Johnny Hartman
John Maurice Hartman (July 3, 1923 – September 15, 1983)Allmusic was an American jazz singer who specialized in ballads and earned critical acclaim, though he was never widely known. He recorded a well-known collaboration with the saxophonist John Coltrane in 1963 called John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman, and was briefly a member of Dizzy Gillespie's group and recorded with Erroll Garner. Most of Hartman's career was spent recording solo albums. Born in Louisiana, but raised in Chicago, Hartman began singing and playing the piano by the age of eight. He attended DuSable High School studying music under Walter Dyett before receiving a scholarship to Chicago Musical College.http://johnnyhartmanbook.com/hartman_biography :the author of this website was shown Hartman's Louisiana birth certificate by family members He sang as an Army private during World War II, but his first professional work came in September 1946 when he won a singing contest awarding him a one-week engagement with Earl Hines. Seeing potential in the singer, Hines hired him for the next year. Although Hartman’s first recordings were with Marl Young in February 1947, it was the collaboration with Hines that provided notable exposure. After the Hines orchestra broke up, Dizzy Gillespie invited Hartman to join his big band in 1948 during an eight-week tour in California. Dropped from the band about one year later, Hartman worked for a short time with pianist Erroll Garner before going solo by early 1950. After recording several singles with different orchestras, Hartman finally released his first solo album, Songs from the Heart, with a quintet for Bethlehem Records in 1955. Releasing two more albums with small labels, neither very successful, Hartman got a career-altering offer in 1963 to record with John Coltrane. The saxophonist likely remembered Hartman from a bill they shared at the Apollo Theater in 1950 and later said, “I just felt something about him, I don’t know what it was. I like his sound, I thought there was something there I had to hear so I looked him up and did that album.”Kofsky, Frank. Black Nationalism and The Revolution In Jazz. New York: Pathfinder Press, 1970, p. 237. Featuring all ballads, John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman is widely considered a classic. This led to recording four more albums with Impulse! and parent label ABC, all produced by Bob Thiele. With the 1970s being difficult for singers clinging to the pre-rock American songbook, Hartman turned to playing cocktail lounges in New York City and Chicago. Recording again with small labels such as Perception and Musicor, Hartman produced music of mixed quality as he attempted to be viewed as a more versatile vocalist. Referring to his approach to interpreting a song, Hartman said, “Well, to me a lyric is a story, almost like talking, telling somebody a story, try to make it believable.”1978 phone interview by Frank Kofsky in the special collections at UC Santa Cruz Returning to the jazz combo format of his earlier albums, Hartman recorded Once in Every Life for Bee Hive, earning him a 1981 Grammy nomination for Best Male Jazz Vocalist. This was quickly followed up by his last album of newly recorded material titled This One’s for Tedi as a tribute to his wife Theodora. Hartman recorded new tracks for Grenadilla Records on their jazz label – Grapevine. These were dance tracks of Beyond the Sea and Caravan with Caravan also having an extended 6-minute version. In the early 1980s Hartman gave several performances for jazz festivals, television, and radio before succumbing to lung cancer at the age of sixty. His reputation grew considerably in 1995 when the soundtrack to Clint Eastwood’s Bridges of Madison County (1995) featured seven songs from the then out-of-print Bee Hive album. Hartman's first biography, The Last Balladeer: The Johnny Hartman Story, by Dr. Gregg Akkerman, will be released in June 2012 by Scarecrow Press as part of their "Studies in Jazz" series. Discography * Songs from the Heart (Bethlehem, 1955) * All of Me (Bethlehem, 1956) * Johnny Hartman Sings...Just You, Just Me (Savoy Jazz, 1957) * And I Thought About You (Roost, 1959) * John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman (Impulse!, 1963) * I Just Dropped By to Say Hello (Impulse!, 1963) * The Voice That Is! (Impulse!, 1965) * Unforgettable Songs (ABC-Paramount, 1966) * I Love Everybody (ABC-Paramount, 1967) * Today (Perception Records, 1972) * Hartman Meets Hino (Capital-Japan, 1972) * Hartman Sings Trane's Favorites (Capital-Japan, 1972) * I've Been There (Perception, 1973) * Johnny Hartman (Musicor, 1977) * Live At Sometime (Japan, 1977) * Once In Every Life (Bee Hive Records, 1980) * This One's for Tedi (Audiophile, 1985) * For Trane (Blue Note, 1995) * Johnny Hartman Collection 1947-1972 (Hip-O, 1998) * Thanks for Everything (Audiophile, 1998) * Complete Regent Recordings (Jazz Factory, 2001) * You Came A Long Way From St. Louis (Definitive, 2003) * A Proper Introductio to Johnny Hartman: There Goes My Heart (Proper, 2004) * Tokyo Albums (Gambit, 2005) * Boston Concert 1976 (Gambit, 2007) * Dancetracks: "Beyond the Sea" & "Caravan" recorded in 1979 (Grenadilla Music, 2010) References External links *NPR profile *JazzBiographies.com *JohnnyHartmanBook.com *http://www.attictoys.com/JohnnyHartman/index.php Comprehensive Johnny Hartman Discography Category:Vocalists